DANCING QUINN
by karitho77
Summary: Quinn Fabray ha cometido una estupidez tras otra, perdiendo su rumbo. Hasta que toca fondo y necesita desahogarse y consejo, por lo que se sincera en busca de solucion. One Shot Punk-Quinn


\- Quinn levántate en este preciso momento - Gritaba Judy Fabray desde el primer piso de la casa donde vivían ellas dos.

\- Arrg Arrrg - Murmuraba la chica con la almohada pegada a la cara.

\- ¡Quinn Fabray! en este preciso momento te levantas - gritaba la mujer mientras subía la escalera, y la rubia no emitía ningún sonido. La madre de esta se cansó y volvió a gritarle - ¡Lucy Quinn Fabray! - mientras le tiraba un vaso con agua en el rostro. El cual fue el necesario para que la joven abriera los ojos y se levantara cual gatito mojado.

\- ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no me digas Lucy! - la joven se levantó de la cama, vistiendo un bóxer femenino y una polera con tiras se acercó al baño y lanzo un portazo tras de ella.

Su madre ya estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud, la estaba viendo desde hacía ya unos meses, en un momento se había calmado. Sabía que ese nuevo look que traía su hija había causado más de algún cambio tanto en su forma de ser como en sus amistades.

La chica se bañó rápidamente, luego de que salió de la ducha se miró al espejo. Debía de retocarse el color rosa del pelo, tenía ojeras producto de las noches en vela. Se acomodó los piercing que se habían movido. Se peinó y maquillo para colocarse su ropa. Obviamente todo en tonalidades negro y rojo. Cuando ya estuvo lista bajo donde su madre ya tenía el desayuno servido. Saco unas tiras de tocino y bebió el vaso de jugo que eran para ella.

\- Buenos días Quinn - la chica solo gruño buscando que más podía sacar para comer - Lo mínimo que espero es que me contestes - regaño a su hija.

\- Buen día mamá - dijo con la boca llena - ya tengo que irme, llegare tarde hoy.

\- ¿saldrás con ella hija? - pregunto inocentemente.

\- ¿ella? Pues ella como tú le dices, no quiere saber nada de mí.

\- ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos? - pregunto intrigada.

\- No quiero hablar - se iba a ir pero su madre cogió su muñeca para evitar el escape - No lo intentes madre, voy tarde para la escuela.

\- ¿desde cuándo te importar llegar a la hora? - levanto una ceja y su hija giro sus ojos - Tomo tu silencio como respuesta, Quinn toma asiento - le indico con la otra mano la silla frente a ella, la chica solo giro los ojos y se sentó frente a su madre de mala gana - Cuéntame ahora ¿qué fue lo que paso con Rachel?

Flashback

Quinn caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con su llamativa ropa y sus lentes de sol. Todos trataban de no interrumpir su camino, ya que sabían que la chica era muy vengativa. Desde que empezó el año y había incendiado uno de los pianos purpuras del Glee Club la tacharon como una chica problemática, por lo que preferían tenerla de buenas. Se acercó un casillero que permanecía abierto, porque había una persona tras de él, permitiendo solo ver la parte inferior del cuerpo.

\- Hola Berry - dijo apoyándose en el casillero contiguo - ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

\- Hola Quinn, estoy bien gracias y ¿tu?

\- Acá sin nada que contar - Levanto sus hombros - Solo venía a verte ya que te veo sola hoy, ¿dónde están tus amigos? - Le pregunto levantándose sus lentes de sol.

\- Hoy no tenemos clases juntos en la mañana - Le respondía mientras saca su libro de historia.

\- Que suerte que hoy me toque historia contigo - que dijo al ver ese libro en la mano.

\- Que yo sepa tú no tienes historia conmigo - Le dijo confundida.

\- Pues ahora si - Le guiño un ojo.

\- Bu... bueno - Le respondió un poco descolocada. No todo los días Quinn Fabray se te acercaba y comenzaba a entablar conversa contigo.

Ambas se fueron al salón donde la morena tenía clases, y se sentaron juntas. El profesor al ver entrar a Quinn le extraño y le pregunto qué era lo que hacía ahí. La chica rápidamente le mostró un papel donde indicaba que efectivamente estaba en esa clase.

-No tengo libro, ¿te importa compartir? - La morena negó y coloco el texto entre ambas - Gracias preciosa - Y le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

El día avanzaba y compartieron otra clase juntas en donde la peli rosa no tomo atención de ninguna clase, se dedicaba a escribir garabatos en su cuaderno y dibujar. Todo esto era observado por Rachel, que trataba de no ser descubierta por la chica.

Luego tuvieron que separarse ya que no tenían las siguientes clases. Pero cuando la morena salió de su última lección, se encontró en el estacionamiento a Quinn recostaba en el auto que manejaba la rebelde, con los lentes puestos y haciendo bombas con chicle. Afortunadamente ahí no caía el sol en la tarde, solo en la mañana de manera que el sol no afectaría a la peli rosa.

Se acercó a su auto, el cual estaba a unos tres autos de distancia de donde estaba Quinn. Trato de no mirar a la chica. Pero Quinn vio todo el movimiento de la morena, se levantó los lentes y raudamente se bajó de encima del auto y se aproximó a ella.

\- Hey Berry - le grito cuando ya estaba próxima a llegar para que la morena detuviera lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Quinn?

\- Solo te iba a pedir las materias de hoy.

\- Pero si estuviste en todas las clases.

\- Pero no anote nada - Levanto sus hombros - No importa me las consigo con alguien mas

\- No te preocupes yo puedo pasártelas - Abrió su bolso y saco los cuadernos -Toma Quinn

\- Gracias - Le respondió mientras hacia otra bomba de chicle frente a ella - Nos vemos Berry.

Aquello dejaba sin saber que pensar a la morena, esa bipolaridad de la chica la tenía a veces desconcertada. Llego a casa y compartió con sus padres. Hizo los deberes y luego ceno. Cuando ya se iba a acostar se despidió de sus padre y subió a su habitación, se cambió ropa y salió del baño con el pijama puesto, cuando de repente sintió unos golpecitos en su ventana, se acercó a ella con un bate que tenía en caso de emergencia, con el mismo bate corrió la cortina y vio una cabellera rosa en frente de ella. Rápidamente le abrió la ventana para que entrara la chica. Luego de que entro se acercó peligrosamente a la morena y tomo su rostro y la beso como si no hubiera mañana. Con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la nuca de la morena la besaba pidió permiso con la lengua para penetrar la boca de la chica, la cual tenía ambos brazos a sus lados, sin reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando.

Tomo la pierna de la morena y la entrelazo con su cintura y continúo besándola. En un momento comenzó a hacerla caminar hacia atrás y ambas chocaron con la cama haciendo que ambas cayeran en ella. La rubia encima de la morena. Cuando eso ocurrió Rachel agarro con fuerza en cabello rosa de la chica, que aprovechaba para ahora atacar el cuello de Rachel. Ambas chicas se estaban dejando llevar. Rachel no entendía como esa chica que estaba encima de ella podía estar... encima de ella en ese momento. Rachel había terminado una relación de ya casi un año hacía ya un mes. Un mes en el que Quinn comenzó a aparecer más en su vista, no sabía si era a propósito o como ya no estaba con alguien veía más a su alrededor.

Quinn seguía besando cada resquicio de piel de la morena. Recordó lo que alguien le había dicho. _Solo debes tomar su rostro y colocarla contra la pared y la besas. Si ella te devuelve el beso. Si no lo haces al menos lo intentaste. De otra manera no pierdes nada con intentarlo._ Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo la peli rosa. En un momento se levantó y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, Rachel la miraba e iba a hacer lo mismo pero una mano la detuvo, por lo que la misma peli rosa comenzó a quitarle la ropa y jugar con el corto pijama que usaba con short.

\- Te deseo - gemía la peli rosa contra los labios de la morena.

En un momento ambas chicas estaban en ropa interior, Quinn seguía descubriendo ese cuerpo moreno, las palabras sobraban en ese espacio. Después de que Quinn le hubiera sacado el brasier con mucha destreza a Rachel y ya hubiesen quedado desnudas ambas, comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de la morena, la cual solo gemía. Ya estaba lista cuando comenzó a penetrarla con dos dedos de inmediato, con la mano restante le tapó la boca para que no despertara a nadie. Pero veía el deseo en la otra chica por medio de los ojos los cuales parecían que portaran fuego. Después de haber tenido sexo ambas habían quedado rendidas, ninguna emitió palabras. Se quedaron dormidas desnudas cubiertas por solo las sabanas por el calor que emanaban ambas.

Cuando amaneció Rachel se giró y se encontró con el lugar vacío. Y sus cuadernos encima de la cama. Esos mismos cuadernos que le había prestado a la peli rosa cuando se los pidió. Quinn estaba escondida en el balcón viendo como la chica había despertado y reaccionaba ante lo que había pasado entre ellas dos la noche anterior. Espero que Rachel se introdujera al baño para escapar de ahí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Fin Flashback

\- Quinn por dios, hay cosas que una madre no quiere escuchar - le dijo con reproche

\- Me pediste sinceridad, pues te la estoy dando - le respondió

\- Mejor dime que paso luego.

Flashback

Rachel llego a la escuela ese mismo día con el propósito de hablar con la chica y que le explicara qué era lo que había pasado ayer, porque sabía que ella estuvo ahí por los mismo cuadernos que le dejaban en evidencia. No se lo había imaginado como lo pensó en un principio.

Y miro a la rubia la cual al ver que la morena se acercaba, decidió hablar con la chica que estaba a su lado en el casillero, así evitando tener cualquier contacto con la morena. E incluso llego a colocar su brazo en el hombro de la chica, la cual miraba extrañada ante esa acción.

Fin Flashback

\- ¿me quieres decir porque hiciste eso? - pregunto su madre

\- Porque en ese momento no podía - tapaba su rostro con sus manos - no quería hablar con ella, luego de lo que había pasado.

\- ¿y porque?

\- Porque en ese momento no sabía que significaba lo que me estaba pasando. Los días siguientes a ese, evite tener cualquier contacto con ella y siempre que se me acercaba trataba de esquivarla con cualquier persona, que se diera cuenta de que lo que paso entre nosotras fue un polvo sin importancia.

\- ¡Quinn el vocabulario! - reprocho la madre a su hija - no estás hablando con tus amiguitos punk

\- Lo siento, es que es frustración lo que siento - su madre le tomo la mano

\- Continua hija - le pidió suavemente a su hija.

\- Bueno entonces como ya había hecho lo que hice con ella, me busque otro objetivo. El problema fue que no fui capaz de aquello, cada persona que veía, era como su viera su rostro en todos lados.

\- ¿Y Porque no le dijiste lo que sentías?

\- Porque cuando me decidí a hacerlo, ya fue demasiado tarde - se lamento

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque iba a hablar con ella, pero...

Flashback

Quinn había tomado la determinación de hablar con ella y de demostrarle sus sentimientos, había malinterpretado el consejo que le habían dado, ella no quería una aventura de una noche. Cuando se le cruzo la morena en sus pensamientos no sabía que iba a empezar a desarrollar sentimientos muchos más profundos que una noche de pasión y lujuria.

\- Rachel ¿puedo hablar contigo? - se acercó a la morena, la cual la miro dolida. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde eso que ocurrió y la peli rosa no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra y ahora que se dignaba a hacerlo, Rachel no la iba aceptar.

\- Deja a Rachel en paz - dijo una voz detrás de ella, Puck estaba detrás y tomaba los hombros de la morena para llevársela.

Quinn veía como la morena se giraba a verla y vio la tristeza reflejada en esos ojos. Lo dolió en lo más profundo del corazón. Cuando la mirada de Rachel se perdió por esos pasillos, se volteo y golpeo el casillero que estaba más próximo a ella, necesitaba descargarse por todo lo que le había pasado.

Fin Flashback

\- Quinnie - susurro su madre al ver a la chica al borde de las lágrimas - no me gusta verte así.

\- Me di cuenta tarde de lo que siento por ella - suspiro - ahora debo ver como se acaba el año escolar y ella vuela a Nueva York por sus sueños y yo me quedo acá por ser una estúpida que por jugar a la chica mala no envió solicitudes a ningún lado.

\- ¿se va a Nueva York? - pregunto su madre - ¿en qué universidad quedó?

\- Por lo que me dijo su amigo Kurt, ambos entraron a NYADA.

\- Quinn, y porque crees que eso va a ser un impedimento para que puedas luchar por ella - preguntó - porque creo que tengo algo que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión - Judy se levantó de sus asiento y tomo el correo y se dispuso a buscar entre los sobres algo que le tendió a su hija. - toma Quinnie creo que esto es una señal

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo sosteniendo el sobre que su madre le entregaba

\- Envié solicitudes por ti, a donde fuese, UCLA, NYU, Yale, Stanford, Harvard, MIT , toda universidad que estuviera fuera de Lima

\- Esto es una indirecta que me quieres lejos de tu vida

\- No es un escape de este sitio que no tiene nada bueno para ti, Lima solo nos ha traído malas experiencias.

\- ¿Pero que pasa contigo? - pregunto la peli rosa aun sin abrir el sobre - porque yo podría irme si es que este sobre contiene lo que creo.

\- Quinn, si todo resulta bien tengo una oferta de trabajo en Boston por eso es que también estaba Harvard entre las opciones. - tomo la mano de su hija - ahora por favor abre el sobre que me desespero por saber lo que dice.

Quinn hizo caso a su madre y empezó abriendo el sobre mientras intercalaba su mirada entre el papel que ahora estaba en sus manos y el rostro expectante de su madre. La cual estaba tratando de aguantar la mezcla de sentimientos que le aquejaban. Su hija estaba sufriendo por amor, tratando de encontrarse consigo misma y tomar una decisión de donde sería su futuro académico.

\- Señorita Lucy Fabray - comenzó Quinn arrugando la nariz al escuchar el Lucy - por la presente carta de informamos que su solicitud para la universidad de Nueva York ha sido... - se detuvo y miro a su madre - aceptada - y lo que seguía después ya no importaba para la peli rosa.

\- Cuando creas que las cosas están mal, recuerda que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma - dijo su madre tomando la mano de su hija - creo que esto es razón suficiente para que dejes esa actitud que no te ha traído nada bueno. Y en honor al tiempo me doy cuenta que tu no llegaras a la primera hora de clases - dijo apuntando al reloj colgado en el muro frente a ellas - y yo no llegare a la oficina pero esa son las ventajas de ser jefa, porque nos tomaremos el día ambas y saldremos a despejarnos y celebrar que mi hija ira a la NYU - dijo lo último levantándose y abrazando a su hija la cual acepto la muestra de afecto sin reproche, distinto a como hubiera sido si eso su madre lo hubiera hecho días atrás donde ella la hubiese rechazado sin pensarlo. Porque no hablo con su madre antes, se hubiera solucionado las cosas mucho antes.

\- Podríamos cenar y celebrar por nuestro futuro - dijo su madre como idea

\- Hoy es el baile de graduación - agrego su hija

\- Ohh - dijo sorprendida olvidándose de ese pequeño detalle

XXXXX

El baile estaba en todo su apogeo, Rachel lucía un vestido stapless color damasco crema, resaltando su piel morena, a su lado estaba su acompañante. El chico lucía un traje negro ceñido, sin la corbata anudada, converse negras y su inigualable mohawk. La morena llego del brazo de este y se fueron al lugar del fotógrafo para las típicas fotos del recuerdo. Ambos estaban ahí porque no tenían con quien ir cada uno, eran mejores amigos, cosa que no hacía que hubiese problemas por ello. Luego de las fotos de rigor, ambos fueron por un trago de ponche, la morena se sirvió primero, ya que sabía que luego no iba a poder tomar tranquila ya que su amigo se iba a encargar de colocar alcohol al famoso ponche.

Luego de que ella tapo la hazaña de su amigo se dirigió a bailar, se reunieron con todos los chicos de Glee club y comenzaron a hablar de cuales serían los siguientes planes a futuro, con la graduación a días, estos serían los últimos días que compartirían como amigos.

Comenzó bailando con su amigo Noah, con quien estuvo un par de bailes y luego continuo con sus amigas Tina y Mercedes donde las tres bailaban bajo la mirada de las citas de las tres.

En eso la música se detuvo y tomo la palabra el director a través del micrófono. Rachel dejo de bailar y se detuvo colocándose al lado de su amigo.

\- Chicos, llego el momento que todos están esperando - tocio - Los reyes del baile, los nominados para rey son Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman y Artie Abrams - una profesora se acercó con el nombre del ganados y se lo entrego - el ganador es Sam Evans - todos los chicos gritaban y el rubio corrió a recibir la corona y dijo unas palabras en Na'vi que nadie entendió - Ahora las nominadas para reina del baile son Brittany Pierce, Santana López y Rachel Berry - la misma profesora que le había hecho entrega del sobre con el nombre del chico ganador lo hacía con el de ahora la chica - La ganadora de reina del baile es la señorita Rachel Berry - y todos gritaron, Brittany se acercó a abrazar a la morena mientras que le colocaban la corona - Ahora viene el baile entre los reyes .

Y así concluyo todo lo que tenía que decir el director, el rubio tomo la mano de la morena y la guio hasta la pista de baile, Puck le guiño el ojo mientras que aplaudía. La música elegida era un baile lento, la chica se acercó al cuerpo de Sam. Le hubiese gustado que otra persona estuviese ahí, pero las cosas entre ellas no estaban bien, coloco su rostro en el pecho de este, mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. En eso el chico se comenzó a alejarse de la morena, la cual se extrañó, pero solo vio el rostro sonriente de Sam que miraba algo que estaba detrás de ella. Se giró y no podía creer que era lo que veían sus ojos. Quinn Fabray estaba ahí.

Como la chica no podía desentonar en aquella ocasión, se hizo muy notoria la vestimenta que portaba. Una falda negra, con medias rotas en su cintura colgaba una blusa escocesa y sus infaltables bototos. En la parte superior una remera negra y encima su chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas y su pelo tenía un cintillo de una pañoleta. Esa chica sí que le encantaba llamar la atención. Le guiño el ojo a Sam y el otro levanto el pulgar y se retiró de ahí. Se acercó a la morena y pasó una mano por la cintura de esta y la atrajo hacia ella y con la mano derecha tomo la mano de la morena que ante eso, atino a poner la mano derecha en el hombro de la rubia. Todos veían la escena pero no decían nada. Puck y Sam veían de brazos cruzados y sonriendo la escena, ellos querían que se volviera oficial lo que sea que tuvieran ellas dos.

Comenzaron a bailar sin emitir palabras hasta que la música hubo terminado. Luego el momento se rompió cuando sintieron que mas personas ocupaban la pista de baile. La siguiente canción era también lenta, pero esta vez necesitaban hablar. Por lo que la peli rosa rompió el silencio entre ambas.

\- Lo siento Rach - dijo mirándola a los ojos - No me supe controlar, en ningún momento mis intenciones fueron las de jugar contigo.

\- No sé qué decirte - dijo la morena desviando la mirada.

\- Las cosas van a ser diferentes a partir de ahora entre nosotras

\- Lo sé, me lo has dejado claro, aun no entiendo porque estoy bailando contigo cuando puedes tener a un sequito y más atractivas que yo. Quinn yo me iré a Nueva York y nuestros caminos se separaran no le veo sentido a esto.

\- He sido una idiota sin corazón que lo único que hizo es ser una cobarde

\- No, tenías razón yo le di mucha importancia a algo que obviamente tu no la diste, me lo tome demasiado en serio. No sé hacerme la chica dura como tú.

\- Eres lo único que necesito en mi vida, y fui lo suficiente cobarde para aceptarlo en ese momento en que deje tu cama. No quería entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo, no esperaba que te volvieras en alguien tan importante en mi corazón. - coloco su dos brazos en la cintura de la morena y la atrajo más cerca - Te amo - dijo besándole la frente y luego cada una de sus mejillas - y te necesito, como necesito del aire.

\- No sé qué decirte - Rachel tragaba saliva, no pensaba que lo que estaba ocurriendo fuese real, aun no creía que la chica que le había roto el corazón estuviera frente a ella pidiéndole disculpas y rogándole que la aceptara.

\- No digas nada, si no sientes lo mismo lo entiendo - dijo perdiendo toda esperanza.

\- No es eso - la detuvo - aun no creo que me has dicho que me amas y que me necesitas, debo de estar soñando.

\- Te amo Rachel Berry - le repitió Quinn

\- ¿segura? - pregunto cerrando levemente un ojo.

\- Nunca he estado más segura de algo.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué?, no soy la chica más deseada de la secundaria, no como las otras chicas con las que te he visto.

\- ¿bromeas, cierto? - Le preguntó. - Porque hasta donde sé, estoy bailando con la reina del baile, eres la chica más impresionante, llena de talento que he conocido. No sé cómo lo haces pero eres la chica más impresionante del mundo, eres tan hermosa. Tengo ganas de ser mejor solo por estar a tu lado. Deje de sentirme sola por el mismo tiempo en que estaba contigo en esa cama, en ese momento no sabía que mis sentimientos por ti eran tan grandes.

\- No sabía que podías ser tan cursi, Quinn punk Fabray - dijo bromeando, tomo el cuello de la chica y la atrajo a su boca para besarla - También te amo.

\- Te amo y nunca podría jugar con tus sentimientos, si bien hicimos todo al revés me encantaría salir contigo en una cita con todas sus letras, ir a buscarte, cenar uno que otro beso y luego llevarte de vuelta.

\- Yo creo que podríamos pasar a más que uno que otro beso - dijo tomando el rostro de la peli rosa y robándole un beso que la misma Quinn se encargó de profundizar.

XXXXX

Rachel despertó y estaba en su departamento en Los Ángeles, era sábado por lo que no tenía que levantarse tan temprano y menos mal que era de esa manera porque se había quedado dormida hasta muy entrada la madrugada, se froto los ojos y se giró viendo como el cuerpo de cabellera rubia dormía tranquilamente, se quedó mirando hasta que sintió como ese cuerpo movía la nariz y la boca. Por experiencia sabía que ya estaba despertando.

\- Hola amor - dijo la persona con la voz muy ronca y cerrando sus ojos.

\- Buenos días Quinnie - beso su nariz.

\- Sí que son buenos - la abrazo por debajo de las sabanas.

Ambas estaban desnudas, el día anterior habían celebrado que ya cumplían 5 años de novias, por lo que luego de una cena a la luz de las velas decidieron llevar la celebración en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes que habían sido testigo de cientos de noches de pasión por ambas.

\- Quinn ¿no has pensado en volver a teñirte el pelo rosa? - pregunto haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos y la mirara sorprendida.

\- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? - dijo acariciando el rostro de su novia

\- Anoche soñé con el baile de graduación cuando apareciste con tu look rebelde y bailamos luego de que me coronaran.

\- Era una idiota en ese tiempo, no sé cómo me las arregle para que estuvieras conmigo.

\- Era el color de pelo, definitivamente - Tomo los cabellos rubios de su chica mientras le hablaba.

\- Creo que sería un poco difícil que me tiña el pelo de ese color, porque tengo un trabajo que no me permite tener ese look tan rebelde.

\- Yo creo que te veías sexy - le robo un beso.

\- Nena yo soy sexy - dijo guiñándole un ojo y la morena se rio.

Quinn aprovecho que su novia comenzó a reírse por lo que dijo y se metió debajo de las sabanas y aprovecho de comenzar a besar el cuerpo desnudo de su novia primero por las piernas y luego por el abdomen, la morena levanto la sabana y atrajo a la rubia hacia arriba, la celebración se iba a alargar más de lo planeado, pero ninguna de las dos se quejaría


End file.
